


The Leech and the Mutt (Reupload + Discontinued)

by zereph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, M/M, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager, i hate this, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zereph/pseuds/zereph
Summary: Eren is a werewolf princess and Levi is a vampire prince. Neither have found his mate. That is, until a certain horse-faced alpha enters the scene.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story, I believe I based off of hidansbabe530's The Wolf and the Bat. Won't be finishing this one either, but nevertheless have these four terribly written chapters.

In the year 1950, the Vampire King Dracula declared war on the Werewolf King Lupin and his people. A few decades later in the year 1972, both kings found their mates and both queens were with child.

One night Lupin approached the vampire castle. The two burly looking vampires guarding the gates saw the approaching wolf and spoke up.

"King Lupin, what business do you have?" said the taller of the two.

Lupin calmly lifted both hands and said, "I come in peace, I merely wish to discuss a treaty with Master Dracula."

The guards shared a look before hesitantly leading the lycan King to the throne room. Upon arriving at the throne room, the guards said that Lupin was here and wished for a peace treaty, to which Dracula replied a small come in.

\-------

Werewolf-Vampire Treaty

I, King Dracula agree to peace with King Lupin and his people. If any Vampire should harm a werewolf, I will punish them however I see fit.

And I, King Lupin also agree to peace with King Dracula and his Vampires. If any werewolf harms a vampire, I will punish them accordingly.

\- Dracula Ackerman  
\- Lupin Jäger

\-----

A full moon hung in the night sky as a group of teenage wolves padded along their hunting grounds, following their soon to be Alpha. The young alpha female, was a small but built brown wolf with turquoise eyes. She howled joyously, her pack howling back with the same enthusiasm, for this was their final night on their hunting grounds. She skidded to a stop, her friends following suit, as they stared intently at the small wolf, awaiting her commands.

'Mikasa and Sasha, you two are on hunting duty with me. Christa and Ymir, you two check the others for any injuries and check up on old injuries. Armin and Connie, you two watch the pups.' and with that all the wolves scampered off to do what they were told.   
\------

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg Riiiiiiiiiinnnngg Rii-smack!

With a groan the brunette got up out of bed. Today was her first day of College, she and the rest of her pack, were attending Trost University. The young alpha was nervous because the university was for werewolves and vampires to attend to.She trudged over to her now empty closet, and grabbed the only outfit available.  
She put on a red shirt, black skinny jeans, red lace up boots, a black jacket, a beanie, and some spiked accessories. She trotted over to her nightstand, unplugged her phone charger from the wall and  stuffed it in her book bag. The alpha then pulled out her phone and headphones, and played Ghost Town. She grabbed her book bag and waltzed out the room.

"Morning Losers." the brunette said upon entering the kitchen.

Sitting at the table were her six pack members/friends. The two blondes, being Christa and Armin, two brunettes being Ymir and Sasha, a bald headed boy being Connie, and finally the raven being Mikasa. The Alpha grabbed a piece of toast before nodding her head in the direction of the door, her friends understanding the silent order.  
The group of seven piled into the limo, and chatted lightly before arriving at the werewolf dorms. Upon exiting the car the beta's and omega's cowered behind their Alpha. Said girl growled threateningly at the wolves in front of them.

"Ah.. Princess Eren, haven't seen you in a while. Maybe its because your so short for an alpha." sneered a horse-faced alpha, his pack laughing.

"Jean. I didn't know a whiny pup like you could lead a pack." snarled Eren, standing protectively in front of her friends.

The two alphas sized each other up before Eren told her pack to go to the dorms and lock the door until she arrived. Jean and his pack stood before the small brunette, as they all shifted into their wolven forms.   
Eren doing the same, stood in a fighting stance, threatening growls and snarls emitting from her throat. In mere seconds all of the wolves of the two-toned alpha's pack were scampering away, the sight of the smaller wolf sent them whimpering with their tails between their legs. The two alphas began to snap their jaws at each other, and finally they began to tousle around, attracting the attention of the people around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Leeeeevvvviii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched a vampire as she and the rest of the vampires waved their dark haired friend over.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" Said a tall muscular vampire.

"Ah.. Same old same old... So have you found your mate yet?" the vampiress asked.

Levi looked down and scratched the back of his head. "No... Ma and pops aren't too happy about it either. I don't even think I have a mate."

Suddenly they heard gasps and growls coming from the courtyard, and they looked over to see the source.

Standing in the middle of the chaos was a dark brown wolf, its mouth back in a terrifying snarl, and its gold eyes narrowed at the form in front of it.

The blonde wolf circled around the smaller brown wolf, before pouncing. The wolves tousled around, before finally the brown wolf pinned the taller to the ground and bit its neck.

The blonde wolf bared its neck in submission and whimpered slightly. As soon as the smaller wolf got off, the blonde wolf scampered away.

"Holy shit..." said Hange, completely amazed by what had happened.

"What......" Levi whispered, sensing a strange aura emitting from the brown wolf.

The wolf was encircled by six other wolves that were yipping happily and trotting around it. Then all seven of the wolves shifted to show five teenage girls and two teenage boys instead.  
\---

"Guys chill the fuck out, I'm your alpha, I was just doing my job..." Eren sighed exasperatedly.

"Yea yea, Christa, how about we have some fun?" Ymir asked, making said blonde blush madly.

Eren rolled her eyes at her friends antics, before turning around to head to the dorms, but she ran into a hard chest. She looked up and-OMG HE'S HOT!!!-blushed madly before stuttering out an apology.

The raven chuckled," its fine, i just wanted to say hello, and to introduce myself."

Eren coughed and shifted nervously before whispering, "HI....."

The boy laughed, and introduced himself, "Hello, again. I'm Levi Ackerman, and you are?"

Like flipping a switch Eren glared up at Levi, before reluctantly giving her name, "I'm Eren Jaeger."

She then transformed and padded off into the woods. Levi staring at her retreating form longingly.


End file.
